


goofus and gallant

by canadino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Akashi and Takao represent different parts of Midorima's personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goofus and gallant

The world operates in various sets of binaries, even if the reality of the situation is that things are more gray than black and white. He’s taught what good boys do and what bad boys do. He’s taught that when you are young, you ought to do as you’re hold but when you’re older, you can do what you want. Introverts like to stay to themselves and keep a close group of friends and extroverts smile broadly and talk to everyone. “Are you trying to compartmentalize us?” Takao asks loudly, breaking Midorima out of his thoughts. The thing is, they’re two distinct different people and entities and separate from himself, but they bring out two different sides to him, so Midorima is convinced that they are perhaps not entirely human and are physical manifestations of propriety and bad manners. Akashi wears all black and sometimes turtlenecks tailored to fit his measurements on cold days, and Takao wears bright colors and gaudy prints and Midorima is sometimes ashamed to be seen in polite society with him. 

“No,” Midorima says, scowling. “I was just thinking.” He’s thought a lot about it, actually. It was inevitable that the two meet, being nationally acknowledged point guards and being fairly integrated into his life. He is their point of convergence. Akashi greets Takao with a nod and introduces himself politely. Takao begins on an anecdote of one of Midorima’s shortcomings, which does bring a ghost of a smile to Akashi’s face at Midorima’s expense. Frankly, he thinks, they should have never met.   


“Did he do that all the time back in middle school?” Takao asks.  


“He always thought around me, yes,” Akashi says. Even now, they look out of place because this kind of restaurant is a little too grand on Takao’s budget and a little too regular for Akashi’s. Takao leans across the table to put a hand on Akashi’s shoulder and Midorima remember never being that familiar with Akashi in his life.   


“Honestly,” Takao says, “we should ditch him. He’s being a terrible dinner guest.”  


“We haven’t even finished our courses,” Akashi says, a little startled at the proposition.   


Takao squeezes his shoulder, and Akashi has stopped flinching at that kind of intimate contact. “Alright,” Takao says. “We’ll finish everything and let Shin- _chan_ pay for it, yeah?” The playfulness of his tone makes Akashi smile, briefly. Midorima feels irritated by everything. 

They don’t leave without him of course. In fact, Akashi stands patiently at coat check, his spine straight so his black sweater lies flatteringly down his figure. Takao doesn’t use coat check, says that his ruddy jacket doesn’t deserve to be rubbed up against fabric that costs tens of thousands of yen. He fidgets as Akashi is handed his coat, nudging up against him and whispering things that Midorima can’t hear, but Akashi whispers things back, smiles wanely. 

“Where should we go now?” Midorima asks after they’ve put their outerwear on and are standing outside on the doorstep of the restaurant.   


“We could get drinks at a bar I know,” Akashi suggests.  


“There’s this cool beercade I went to a few weeks ago!” Takao chirps. “You can get cheap drafts and they have pinball and it’s super cool!” They look at each other for a moment before turning to Midorima for the deciding vote. On one hand, Midorima thinks, the majority of them are dressed for a nice bar, even if Takao has taken the initiative to wear a nice shirt and less scruffy jeans. On the other hand, the beercade would be a good opportunity to unwind after a dinner with polished wine glasses and quiet music. Rationally, he knows going with Akashi means he would be rubbing elbows with the elite of Japan and possibly getting new clients to his practice. But he hasn’t really let his hair down so to speak in weeks.   


“Um,” he says, in a failure to really reach any real consensus.   


“Let’s do both,” Takao offers graciously. “The beercade doesn’t close until real late so let’s get classy drinks and then watch the drunk people play ping pong.” Akashi agrees, almost quickly, to avoid conflict. Takao smiles at his diplomacy and entwines their hands together for a moment. Midorima feels a deep sense of disappointment in himself or not being able to be decisive. His steadfastness is his one greatest strength.   


It’s a good idea, of course. They do meet some of Akashi’s business partners and Midorima does get a good recommendation from a valuable member of Japanese society. Takao gets a good atmosphere going with his chattiness, pulling on stories from his photo shoots. He’s got a good eye for a lot of things so it’s perfect he’s freelancing and capturing models and nature and cities. The beercade is a blast too - even the most expensive beer is cheap, relatively, and Akashi fumbles and actually gets flustered when he tries a pinball machine for the first time. He is a little too careful, not pulling the flippers too hard even though Takao almost breaks the thing when he plays. The properness of Akashi is enough for Midorima to bring himself to stand behind him, watching over his shoulder, and he feels Akashi lean back into him comfortably. 

Afterwards, when they’re in their joint apartment, Takao is straddling him on his bed and kissing him with an open mouth. “Akashi’s so cute,” he says in between sticking his tongue into Midorima’s mouth. “Honestly. He’s like those kids in kindergarten who don’t move when the teacher says they need to stay put so everyone can be counted.”

“He’s always been felicitous,” Midorima says, in between swapping spit with Takao. “It’s part of his charm, I think.”  


“Definitely.” Takao adjusts his position to make himself comfortable, putting his arms around Midorima’s neck and using his elbows on his shoulders to anchor himself. Takao has finished unbuttoning half the buttons on Midorima’s shirt when Akashi walks in, without knocking as he is never accustomed to, holding a large bottle of barley tea and three glasses.  


“Oh,” Akashi says, surprise making his voice catch in his throat. “I’m sorry, I’ll just be in the kitchen.”  


“No,” Takao yells, tearing his mouth from Midorima’s neck for a moment to turn to the door. Akashi jumps, almost dropping the glasses. “What did we talk about, Sei- _chan_?”  


The way Akashi flushes a bright red makes Midorima certain he has no idea what Takao is referring to. The only time he’s seen Akashi look so embarrassed is when he first kissed him and Takao comes up behind him right after and says he knows the host of the party they’re at and there’s a bedroom upstairs that has been more or less unofficially assigned as a special room. The morning after, Akashi whispers to Midorima that he regrets accepting the invitation to accompany him to a party that Takao was tangentially invited to but months later they all move in together so who really knows. “Okay,” he whispers, and puts the barley tea and glasses on the desk and walks over, almost gravely. Takao gets off Midorima’s lap and gives him the space. 

“What did you two conspire?” Midorima asks, still aroused despite the interruption and Akashi is so careful right now, one knee on the bed and pausing as if analyzing all possible future moves before throwing his leg over and fitting right into the place Takao was moments before, although he doesn’t sit with all his weight yet, still hesitant.   


“I’ll tell him,” Takao drawls. “Come on, Sei- _chan_. You’re looking forward to it, aren’t you?” He reaches down and cups a hand over Akashi’s crotch and it makes Akashi gasp and sit back, weighing down on Midorima’s knees. “Come on, you can.”  


Akashi looks at Midorima, his cheeks still pink, and he leans forward, pressing a cautious closed-mouth kiss on his lips. Midorima feels Takao’s hand shift slightly, kneading lazily and he feels it even more as Akashi scoots forward and brings Takao’s hand up against the front of Midorima’s pants as well. “We were talking about,” Takao says, his breath hot on Midorima’s ear, “that Akashi hasn’t really ever taken the initiative. Not that he doesn’t want to - but I understand, it’s hard for someone who isn’t used to it. So I said, I told him, if he doesn’t want to, it’s fine, but he’ll have to join in if he wants to and we’re going at it. It’s fair, isn’t it? And he can blame it all on me.” Akashi is grinding his hips now, Midorima can feel the pressure change beyond just Takao’s wrist. His mouth feels hotter. “Isn’t this good?” Takao asks, grinning widely as Akashi turns his chin, his eyes glossy, and Midorima kisses the spot on his neck he knows Akashi likes. Takao goes in for a kiss with Akashi. Midorima will admit - this is good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for indulging in this silly fantasy of mine. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
